Manual de conquista da bruxa moderna
by MandyXD
Summary: Um manual de conquista. Draco Malfoy chefiando Ginny Weasley. Uma festa. Uma promoção. Algumas cnfusõezinhas, na opinião de Ginny. Umas bem grandes, na minha.
1. Chapter 1

**Manual de conquista da bruxa moderna**

_Fanfic por_** Mandy XD**

**Prólogo **

**Manual de conquista**** da bruxa moderna, por Malfada Fairs**

_**Lição 1, Nunca se apaixone. **_

Isso pode parecer meio estranho de início. Mas, quando se quer conquistar alguém, não podemos misturar sentimentos com sedução. Os dois podem até começar com S, mas para se aprimorar na arte de conquista é preciso abrir mão de algumas coisas. Uma delas é nunca se deixar levar pela emoção. Seja completamente racional.

_**Lição 2, Como é que se diz eu te amo. **_

Faça de tudo possível para ouvir da boca dele as três palavras. E você, garota esperta, sabe muito bem quais são. Quando ele as diz, você terá apenas uma certeza, _ele está nas suas mãos_.

_**Lição 3, Tranformando seu sapo em um príncipe.**_

Poções e Tranfiguração que transformam animais em pessoas são proibidas. Então, para que você possa mudar seu sapo e tranformá-lo num lord, você terá que usar de um método mais trabalhoso, mas se bem executado será bem melhor sussedido. Vejamos agora o que eu, Malfada Fairs, tenho para passar para vocês, leitoras tão árduas e sedentas de homens servidos em bandejas.

_**Dicas valiosíssimas:**_

**A)**Minta.

Por mais absurdo que possa parecer, mentir é um ótimo método. São apenas mentiras de convêniencia. Esses conselhos de, "Seja sempre você mesma" "Todos gostam de sinseridade" devem ser esquecidos. Você acha mesmo que um bruxo irá se apaixonar por você se souber que sou nome na verdade é Nadyrizocelly, ao invés de apenas um charmoso e sensual, Celly.

**B)**Aparência

Meu bem, sinto muito decepcioná-la, mas se você não foi agraciada pela beleza natural, suas chances de conseguir um bom partido seram pequenas. Mas sempre haverá a possibilidade de cirugia plástica para algumas correções, como: se a pontinha do seu nariz for ligeira e suavemente empinada, alguma pinta no rosto, seios pequenos ou rugas de expressão (ou de idade mesmo, mas depois dos 30 você acha mesmo que vai arranjar alguém para se amarrar?).

Caso seu cabelo seja de alguma cor berrante ou simplesmente sem graça, pinte-o. A preferência ultimamente é de cabelos loiros e/ou compridos.

Roupas provocantes são sempre de bom tom, não é? Abuse de mini-micro-saias, descotes e roupas _extremamente_ justas.

Dentes tortos? Um bom feitiço acho que resolverá. E clareio-os também.

**C)**Sorria.

Sempre. Sorria sempre! Mesmo que você não tenha motivo ou que a piada seja sem graça, sorria. É como o tópico **A**, depois que você se acostuma a mentir e sorrir, isso se tornará bem natural.

**D)**Cultura

Esse não é um aspecto realmente necessário. Homens não gostam de mulheres inteligentes ou independentes. Finja-se de burra de vez em quando, ou ele achará que sua inteligência será um impessilio entre os dois.

**E)**Toque

Homens adoram ser tocados. Esbarre suavemente nele. Toque nele quando estiver rindo. Beije-o bem próximo a boca quando for o cumprimentar. Toques mais _íntimos _são permitidos a partir do segundo encontro.

Ser vulgar às vezes encanta um homem.

**F)**Dinheiro.

Se não o tem, esforce-se para ao menos frequentar lugares de quem o tem. Assim, quando finalmente conseguir uma pedra no dedo, poderá contar com uma conta bancária recheada.

Nunca divida a conta do restaurante com ele. Ele se sentirá ofendido por estar sendo submisso a uma mulher.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Manual de conquista da bruxa moderna**

_Fanfic por_** Mandy XD**

**Capítulo 1**

Vocês não acham terrivelmente estranha a capacidade que temos em nos apaixonar? Sim, terrivelmente era exatamente o que eu queria dizer. Terrivelmente estranha essa capacidade que temos em nos apaixonar por qualquer um. Afinal, tudo o que eu queria era poder escolher.

Mas como não podemos, isso faz com que se apaixonar se torne terrivelmente estranho. Vocês devem estar me achando uma maluca, mas acho que não comecei do início. Meio redundante? É, eu sei! Eu _sou _uma grande redundância.

_**Draco&Ginny**_

Eu já estava atrasada quinze minutos e estava saindo agora do banho. É realmente muito inconveniente dar de cara com um rosto na sua lareira quando se está enrolada numa toalha e com uma touca na cabeça. Principalmente se esse rosto que apareceu na lareira for do seu chefe.

-Gina, você tem noção que está atrasada 15 minutos?

Toma, Gina! É isso que dá ter o presidente da empresa como chefe. Ele acha que manda em tudo. Aquele filhinho de papai... Acha até que pode se comunicar comigo pela lareira sem me perguntar antes se tem permissão.

-Eu... já tô chegando! Eu coloco uma roupa e aparato em 10 minutos.

-Ai de você se chegar aqui com alguma roupa amassada ou que não esteja profissionalmente apresentável. Esse é seu segundo atraso na semana. E hoje ainda é quarta feira. Ah, depois eu descubro se já está na casa das centenas em seus atrasos mensais. O que ainda está fazendo aí parada?

-Desculpa. – disse correndo.

É lógico que eu tive que tropeçar em algo, ou pelo menos me machucar num caminho de menos de 2 metros. É, meu apartamento só tem uns 4 metros quadrados. E nesses dois metros que percorri, eu bati meu dedinho do pé na quina da parede, então fiquei pulando de um pé só enquanto tentava ver o estrago. Minha toalha caiu e o vizinho tarado pode me ver de relance, até eu correr mancando para o quarto, onde as cortinas estavam felizmente fechadas.

Abri o armário, vesti minha calça preta e não achei nenhuma blusa limpa no meu monte de roupas para trabalhar.

Saí correndo do quarto de sutiã e agora o velho está com um binóculo na janela. Ótimo! Ah, dane-se eu tô de sutiã.

Nada no cesto de roupa para passar!

Passei pela sala correndo para olhar na varanda.

Nada no varal tampouco!!

Voltei correndo para o quarto e calcei logo os sapatos. Isso ta doendo pra valer! E também fui pegar minha bolsa, que não estava onde deveria.

Voltei apressada para a sala e percebi que o vizinho tarado agora estava com uma luneta. Olhei em volta e embaixo das almofadas. Afastei o sofá, mas só tinha lá atrás um vidro vazio de molho para panqueca, um nuque e uma pena. Entrei na cozinha pisando nas pontas dos pés para não sujar meu único sapato engraxado. Ah, o que é aquilo marrom em cima da mesa? Dentro da travessa de mingau de aveia. Minha bolsa? Maravilhosamente ótimo!!!

Certo, eu ainda to de sutiã? Pense, pense!

Como não pensei nisso antes? Passei derrapando no tapete no meio do corredor e entrei no quarto puxando a primeira gaveta do guarda roupa. Achei uma blusa no meio das minhas calcinhas. Está um pouco amarrotada, mas depois eu me entendo com o senhor Buckman.

Meu cabelo!!!

Voltei para a sala atrás da escova. Olhei de relance para a janela do vizinho tarado e não posso acreditar! Agora ele está com uma luneta _ainda maior. _O que ele pretende ver? No mínimo através da renda do meu sutiã.

Ei, eu sou uma bruxa. Qual é mesmo o feitiço para arrumar cabelo?

Ah, que se dane, passei os dedos entre os cabelos, vesti a blusa e aparatei na frente do prédio.

_**Draco&Ginny  
**_

Agora vocês devem estar pensando, onde esta doida deve trabalhar?

Bom, esta louca, trabalha na TeenMagic. Sim, uma revista adolescente para bruxas.

Oh, que empolgante, você é repórter?

Ah, não, sinto muito decepcioná-lo, mas eu sou simplesmente a assistente do presidente da empresa.

Vocês já notaram que na verdade é a secretária que faz todo o trabalho do chefe? O senhor Buckman simplesmente não entende nada de adolescentes. Ele nem ao menos tem filhos. E me perguntem por que ele está na presidência.

Vamos fingir que você está interessado, sim? Bom, aquele cara de bunda de macaco esta lá simplesmente por que a revista é do papaizinho dele. Ele só assina os papéis e fiscaliza os funcionários. E todos os outros afazeres dele como presidente? Adivinhem quem faz?

O saguão não é nada muito grandioso. Tem algumas lareiras para funcionários que prefiram Flu. Uma parede é um completo mural de recados, bem descontraída, meio jovem mesmo. E a cor predominante é lilás. E como um abre parênteses aqui, o senhor Buckman queria mudar para azul marinho (vê se pode!), mas acho que o senhor Buckman pai teve de vir aqui pessoalmente para dar um jeito no "Júnior".

Viro a cabeça assustada quando ouço dizerem em algum lugar do saguão "corte de funcionários". Como assim? Passo pelo grupinho da área de Moda e posso ouvir a Paris (ou seria a Angel? Juro que todas essas ex modelos são bem iguais.) dizer com a sua voz grossa "...parece que venderam mesmo algumas ações..."

"Será que vão mudar o presidente?" ouço uma garota gordinha, que acho que é da parte de aconselhamento pessoal perguntar para um cara, assim que chego aos pés da escada.

Ah meu Merlin!

Ah MEU MERLIN!

O que está acontecendo afinal? Acho que vou dar uma passadinha no andar da Lolita. Isso se eu conseguir me mover entre todo esse pessoal que está fofocando na escada. Eu juro que estou totalmente perdida.

Ei! É impressão minha ou a revista está um caos completo? O que a Meg do RH está fazendo nesse andar? Por que as pessoas não estão em suas devidas salas? E cadê a Lolita? Ela não deveria estar no seu cubículo? Cutuco Dale, vizinho de mesa de Lolita, e ele se vira sobre a cadeira. Está numa posição totalmente estranha, meio sentado sobre os pés.

-Então, Dale, você viu a Lolita?

-Não... – diz distraído – Ei, Gina! Tem algo pingando da sua bolsa.

-Ah, é mingau de aveia – digo casualmente, por que estou bem mais interessada num bando de borboletas de papel que passam apressadas raspando minha cabeça.

-Hum, Dale – digo me virando novamente pra ele – por um acaso está acontecendo algo diferente?

-Diferente? É, é verdade. Eu não tinha notado. Acho que finalmente deram uma boa encerada no chão.

Vocês já ouviram falar em Luna Lovegood, editora chefe do Pasquim? Dale deve ser parente, por que ele é igualmente avoado.

-Hum, é deve ser... – digo voltando a subir para o último pavimento.

Ah, um detalhe. _Todo _o escritório da TeenMagic é revestido de carpete! Esse Dale é fora do normal.

É impressão minha ou esses memorandos estão me seguindo?

Ah, finalmente o último lance de escadas! Ainda bem que são apenas quatro andares.

Merlin! O que é isso? O que está acontecendo hoje?

Minha mesa está soterrada de borboletinhas de papel. _Totalmente_ soterrada. Deve ter borboleta de papel para cada funcionário disso aqui. Abro uma aleatoriamente que diz:

"_É verdade sobre o Thomas Buckman? Ele cai fora mesmo"_

Eu não sei!

Como eu poderia saber? Será que esse pessoal todo não entende que eu estou aqui apenas para fazer o trabalho pesado? Eu não sei de tudo o que acontece na empresa! Foi a mesma coisa quando lançaram o boato de que o senhor Buckman pai (o fundador da empresa, não o almofadinha) estava saindo com a Paris, do departamento de moda. É verdade que o Sr. Buckman pai tem uma grande queda por modelos, mas como eu poderia saber? O cara nem aparece aqui, só de vez em quando para dar umas broncas no filho, que já deve ter o que? Uns 32 anos? Por aí...

Bato na porta da sala do Sr. Buckman, o filho, e ele não responde. Bato três vezes seguidas mas ainda não há resposta. Abro a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Digamos que eu já o tenha flagrado em momentos... íntimos. Então agora eu fico sempre meio receosa de entrar sem permissão. Mas vai que o cara tenha passado mal e vomitado e depois se afogado no próprio vômito? Ou tenha se entalado com algum osso de galinha (por que ele faz i todas /i as refeições do dia nessa sala dele). Talvez seja por que a sala dele tenha tudo o que ele precisa.

Tudo mesmo, desde revistas de sacanagem (que eu derrubei sem querer quando fui pegar um arquivo em sua mesa e ele disse que estava avaliando para a editora) até um elfo doméstico perfeitamente treinado.

Bom, mas o que eu encontrei não foi nada constrangedor. Nada constrangedor para mim, quero dizer. Por que se me encontrassem no estado em que o senhor Buckman estava, aí sim eu ficaria envergonhada.

Ele estava com a barba por fazer, a gravata frouxa, a camisa e o cabelo desalinhados e com uma cara de bêbado. Nada daquele almofadinha filhinho de papai. E quando eu me aproximei comprovei que não era só a cara, mas ele estava de fato bêbado. Mas há meia hora atrás ele parecia quase normal!

Por que, vamos falara verdade, ele não é normal.

-Gina? – perguntou ele – É você?

-O que você acha? – perguntei ácida, aproveitando que ele não se lembraria disso amanhã. – E o senhor sabe por que isso está uma bagunça hoje?

-Bagunça? – falou com a língua enrolada – É, minha cabeça esta uma bagunça. Será que você pode pegar um copo de água para mim, por favor?

Será que ele só é educado quando está bêbado? Nossa convivência seria bem mais agradável se ele soubesse da existência de um "obrigado" ou "por favor".

-Claro! – disse indo para a copa. É, a sala dele tem uma copa.

-Sabe Gina, minha vida está uma bagunça, como você disse. Uma completa, uma completa... – diz balançando a cabeça – Eu não entendo esses adolescentes de merda! Esses... revoltadinhos que sempre acham que tem a razão! – reclamou cuspindo um pouco de saliva nos papéis de mesa. – Eu odeio adolescentes. Não sei por que... e é claro que os índices de venda da empresa iam cair. Eu falei que não entendia disso! E agora a culpa é minha? – achei um copo de wisky de fogo com um gelo minúsculo boiando, que joguei ralo abaixo. – Ah, não é minha culpa mesmo. Eles venderam ações, sabe? E agora meu pai não tem mais a maior parcela da empresa. Mas, mas, eu nem queria mesmo trabalhar aqui. – disse choroso.

Ah meu Deus! O que você está fazendo, seu...

Ele simplesmente me abraçou pela cintura chorando, quando eu fui pegar o copo vazio em sua mesa.

Ah, nem consigo prestar atenção no que esse verme está me dizendo. E se alguém entrar? Esse povo sempre acha que a secretária é que...

-Eu vou sentir sua falta, Gina. – disse ele assim que um infeliz abriu a porta.

Será que ninguém aqui tem educação?

Eu juro que se pudéssemos lançar magia sem uma varinha eu já teria cometido um duplo homicídio.

Ele olhou do senhor Buckman todo desarrumado para mim, com meu chefe, o próprio Sr. Buckman, grudado na minha cintura. Ah, eu tenho certeza de que estou completamente vermelha e com uma cara de culpada. E que espécie de frase foi aquela? "Eu vou sentir sua falta, Gina".

Argh!

-Desculpem, eu... – disse batendo com força a porta.

Estou ferrada!

-Me larga! – disse o soltando da minha cintura.

Aquele era o Alex. Aquele... Aquele colunista fofoqueiro! Legal! Agora todos do prédio já devem estar sabendo que eu tenho um caso com meu chefe. E só tem uma _coisinha_ pior que isso. É que eu simplesmente _não_ tenho um caso com meu chefe!

Será que esse povo não percebe que ele definitivamente nunca que faria o meu tipo? Quer dizer, não é nada pessoal, mas olha para aquela carequinha no topo da cabeça dele.

_**Draco&Ginny**__**  
**_

-Fala a verdade, você estava transando com o Sr. Buckman ou tentando esfaqueá-lo? Não sei em qual versão acreditar. – disse Lolita sentando na beirada da minha mesa umas duas horas depois.

-Bom dia para você também, Lolita! – disse fechando com força a porta de um armário.

-Eu não lhe desejei bom dia por que eu sei o quão irônico isso iria soar.

-É, você tem razão, este definitivamente não é um bom dia. Mas eu não quero falar com você sobre o meu caso com o senhor Buckman. Na verdade eu queria saber o que está acontecendo.

-Hum, o Dale me falou que uma ruiva estava me procurando. Como ele pode ser tão distraído? Aí quando eu falei, "Por um acaso essa ruiva era a Gina?" aí ele disse, depois de coçar o queixo, "Ah! Sim, é sim!".

-Para de falar no quanto o Dale é estranho por que disso eu já sei. Me diz o que está acontecendo. Por que isso aqui tá a maior bagunça? – perguntei batendo com um barulho metálico a minha terceira gaveta.

-Você não lê jornal?

-Se esqueceu que eu acordo atrasada nove vezes por semana?

-Bom, parece que venderam algumas ações da empresa e agora a maioria não é mais do Sr. Buckman.

-Ah, então ele estava falando a verdade. Sabe, eu entrei no escritório dele mas ele estava tão bêbado que achei que estivesse delirando...

-Aí ele te agarrou e você se aproveitou. Sinto muito lhe dizer, mas você se atrasou um pouquinho, para variar. Nós vamos mudar de chefe agora, então você nem terá privilégios de amante do chefe.

-Será que vai ser mais um filhinho de papai? – disse a ignorando

-Não sei, mas que ele pelo menos seja bonitinho... – disse Lolita sorrindo maliciosa.

-Ei, sua egoísta, você já tem namorado!

-Ah, Gina, pode ficar com o Guy. – disse fazendo um gesto de desinteresse com a mão - Você vai comer aqui no refeitório mesmo?

-Acho que sim. Foi um sacrifício para eu subir esses quatro andares, não quero descer de novo. Fora que agora a fofoca da vez deve ser sobre meu caso com o Sr. Buckman.

-Eu queria mesmo que você fosse comigo na Cantina Mexicana da Dona Mercedes, mas eu não vou mentir. Você é o assunto do momento. Aí, você não vivia reclamando que era sem graça, que ninguém notava você? Pois é...

-Você sabe muito bem que não era bem isso que eu estava querendo! – disse fechando a cara.

-Tudo bem Gina, eu almoço com você nesse refeitório horrível. Era isso que você queria? Que além de você mesma, eu também me arriscasse a ter uma intoxicação alimentar?

-Deixa de ser exagerada, Lola!

-Exagerada, eu? Claro, sou eu que tenho mais de 1,70 de altura e cabelo vermelho.

-Você sabe muito bem que sou traumatizada com a minha altura.

-Para com isso agora mesmo, Gina. É _você_ quem sabe muito bem que é linda e fica aí de humildade só para ouvir elogios.

-Puif! Ok, agora, o Sr. Buckman pediu para eu falar com ele antes de almoçar. Você já está pronta para almoçar?

-Bom, minha boca está aqui.

-E o meu mau humor também. – disse com um olhar debochado – Me espera aqui, Lola? Eu vou ver rapidinho o que aquele tarado quer.

_**Draco&Ginny**_

-Então ele vai redigir um memorando oficial para anunciar a própria demissão? – disse Lola alto demais, logo depois enfiando um pedaço de cenoura na boca.

-Será que você não sabe falar baixo? Se ele quisesse que soubessem por meio do boca a boca chamaria o Alex. Aquele fofoqueiro de uma figa! – falei espetando o frango com o garfo. Lolita olhou espantada por um momento e depois começou a rir.

-Vocês Weasley são todos uns esquentadinhos...

-Mas... – disse com a idéia clareando na minha cabeça. Claro!

-Eu não gosto desse seu brilho no olhar, Gina!

-Eu... Eu poderia processar o Sr. Buckman por assédio sexual!

-Ah, Gina, tenha dó! Pelo que me disse, aquele homem não poderia estar num estado pior. Você não tem piedade dele, não? Ele perdeu o emprego!

-Mas... – eu disse com a voz fraca. A idéia me parecendo de repente ridícula.

-Será que já não fez alarde demais para uma besteirinha dessas? Amanhã o pessoal já esqueceu! O assunto do dia vai ser O Novo Chefão! Ui!

-Dona Lola, Dona Lola... Se o Guy te pega!

-Será que você não sabe brincar de vez em quando não? Leva tudo ao pé da letra... – disse num falso e mal fingimento de ofensa.

-Desculpa, Lola! – falei estendendo minha mão entre o saleiro e fazendo carinho na dela.

-Você convence qualquer um com esses seus olhões!

-Você sabe muito bem que eu sou complexada com os meus olhos grandes!

-Ah não... Será que tem algo em você que você goste?

Fiquei pensando por um bom tempo enquanto mastigava o pudim que mais parecia borracha. É, eu não gosto dos meus olhos grandes, nem da minha altura. Meus cabelos são muito chamativos. E só para não sair da rotina, tem esses quilos a mais que eu realmente gostaria de perder... Ah, eu também não gosto nada das minhas canelas. Elas são finas demais.

_**Draco&Ginny  
**_

Hoje o meu dia foi um pesadelo. É, um pesadelo! Eu não pensei que ainda lembrassem do meu _affair_ com o Sr. Buckman (que só por um acaso, nunca existiu), mas quando eu finalmente tive que encarar aquelas pessoas medonhas e más no saguão (e também na escada) e vi que todo mundo parou de conversar para me ver sair do prédio eu pensei em me demitir.

Eu não quero aparecer lá de novo! Será que amanhã vai ser a mesma coisa? "E por que não seria?" diz uma voz chata na minha cabeça.

Ai, eu preciso de um banho. E aí talvez eu estoure pipocas e fique por horas acariciando o Christopher Anthony John até dormirmos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Manual de conquista da bruxa moderna**

_Fanfic por_** Mandy XD**

**Capítulo 2**

Na manhã seguinte acordei cheia de um pavor doentio. Sinto-me exatamente como uma criança que não quer ir à escola. Ouço a lareira estalar e talvez seja alguém querendo falar comigo. Antes de chegar à sala, ouço a voz de Lolita me chamando branda.

-Bom dia! – diz ela num tom alegre e agudo.

-Bom dia _para você._

-Ah, que isso, Gina?

-Fora toda a humilhação de ontem no saguão da TeenMagic?

-Anda, vai se arrumar que eu vou aparatar aí!

Simplesmente dou de ombros e arrasto minhas pantufas leão até meu quarto. Pego o primeiro jeans que vejo e visto. Uma bata de seda rosa chá o acompanha.

-Eu não posso. – digo num gemido fraco – Aquele pessoal é... assustador!

-Pode sim – insiste Lolita, fechando os botões do meu casaco – vai ficar tudo bem. É só levantar o queixo e seguir em frente. E eu vou estar lá com você, garota!

-E se eles forem horrorosos comigo?

-Eles não vão ser horrorosos com você. São nossos colegas de trabalho. Mas... qualquer coisa eu quebro a cara deles, um por um. – fala apertando o punho fechando contra a palma da outra mão. – Vamos aparatar logo?

-Me deixa ficar? Eu vou ser uma menina boazinha. – digo piscando os olhos repetidamente.

-Eu disse que esses seus olhões são bem persuasivos, mas hoje você tem que ir. Se esqueceu que hoje chega um chefe novo?

-Então vamos logo, antes que eu fuja. – digo com uma voz débil. Na verdade eu me sinto totalmente débil.

_**Draco&Ginny**_

Lolita vai à frente e já está abrindo a porta de vidro do prédio. Hesito por bastante tempo.

-Vamos Gina, eu vou estar do seu lado. – diz apertando meu ombro me confortando um pouco. É, talvez eles já tenham esquecido um pouco.

Mas a primeira coisa que ouço quando Lolita entra batendo seus saltos altos no mármore é "...trepando com o Sr. Buckman o tempo todo!"

Um grupo de estagiários passa por cima do mezanino superior e ouço alguém dizer "...sentada na mesa com uma cinta liga vermelha." Peraí, isso já é calúnia! "Imaginem eu com uma ruiva daquelas..." ouço alguém perto da recepção dizer e enrubesço.

Certo, eles não esqueceram, e meu otimismo se esvai bueiro abaixo. Percebo a mão quente e delicada de Lola escorregar entre a alça de sua bolsa tiracolo e enlaçar a minha. Olho para ela e sei que estou com os olhos marejados e que esse sorriso foi ridiculamente trêmulo.

O saguão continua uma confusão hoje. A mesma baderna como ontem, ou se não pior. Uma aglomeração fora do normal está formada junto ao mural de recados. Lola olha para lá aflita e depois para mim.

-Vamos ver o que é? – pergunta por fim

Apenas movo a cabeça em afirmação. É verdade que tivemos que esperar algumas pessoas lerem o aviso para conseguirmos ao menos ver de qual cor era o papel.

Ah! Acho que era o comunicado oficial do Sr. Buckman.

* * *

**TeenMagic**

_A revista especialista em você, adolescente moderna e antenada_

Presidência

TeenMagic

93 Road 27th Street

Londres, UK 008 56

**MEMORANDO**

Para: Todos os funcionários

De: Thomas Buckman, presidente

Assunto: Exoneração

_Comunicado IMPORTANTE_

Eu, como então presidente da empresa, peço encarecidamente, que todos os funcionários possam comparecer ao auditório particular da empresa ( 4° andar ) para um aviso oficial de exoneração. Provavelmente eu poderia adiantar de antemão o assunto brevemente, mas depois de tantos anos trabalhando comigo, acho que vocês provavelmente entendem que eu prefiro tratar da coisa do jeito mais tradicional possível.

Horário da reunião: 11h00min

Local: Auditório particular da empresa, quarto andar

c/c: Thomas Buckman, presidente

* * *

E é claro que depois desse aviso o expediente pela manhã não ocorreu normalmente (se é que ocorreu). Às dez horas já tinha gente subindo, com a desculpa de não se atrasar e pegar bons lugares. É verdade que o auditório é pequeno e que algumas pessoas vão ficar em pé, mas dez horas?

Alguns tentavam espremer de mim alguma informação.

E tenho que confessar que já estou nervosa com todas essas perguntas idiotas. E sem saco.

Dez e meia Lolita subiu e caminhamos para o auditório com dificuldade. Quase todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas, mas eu e Lola conseguimos achar duas cadeiras juntas, e na terceira fileira do palco.

Estou começando a ficar ansiosa e todo mundo já sabe que eu sou realmente curiosa. Eu não sei por que, mas estou com um mal pressentimento. O que Lola está falando mesmo?

-...e já são 10h56min.

-Eles não devem demorar. – digo sem muita certeza. Ah meu Deus! Me ocorreu uma idéia que... Ah, não! - Será que a próxima chefe será uma mulher?

-Ih, é verdade, Gina! Caso seja, você me devolve o Guy e pode ficar com ela.

Mostro-lhe língua e vejo que ela não entendeu o que eu queria dizer. Eu detesto trabalhar com mulher. Elas se acham superiores e... Não, sei, eu não gosto. Ah, por favor, por favor, que não seja uma mulher... Se for uma mulher que ela seja pelo menos legal.

Ah, o Sr. Buckman está subindo! O burburinho se cessa num piscar de olhos. Por que eu não estou respirando direito? Vamos lá, Gina, você não se esqueceu como se respira não é? É só aspirar, de preferência com força e soltar o ar devagar, para acalmar.

-Bom dia! – diz com a voz ampliada. Sempre esse jeitão de simpático. Mas trabalhem com ele e vejam como é a _simpatia em pessoa_. – Queridos companheiros de trabalho, como acho que a maioria já está sabendo, a nossa querida TeenMagic está passando por uma crise. Uma leve crise. É claro que conto com a ajuda de vocês para me ajudar a melhorar o quadro de nossa empresa. Bem, depois de testarmos várias alternativas, acabou sobrando uma apenas, que tivemos de executar. É, a venda de ações. E bem, felizmente nossas ações foram parar em ótimas mãos. Como quem administra a empresa é o acionista majoritário, e a família Buckman infelizmente perdeu esse posto, devo dizer que agora vocês contarão com a presença de um novo presidente. Espero que ele possa nos ajudar a contornar nossa atual situação e tenho certeza de que entrego essa empresa em mãos realmente competentes. Bom, chega de falatório e vamos ver o que o nosso novo presidente tem a nos dizer. Com vocês... – ele faz uma pausa ansiosa, onde ofego de curiosidade - Draco Malfoy.

Ãhn? Eu, eu, eu... Eu ouvi direito? Agora eu realmente estou sentindo falta de ar.

Uma salva de palmas bem agitada ecoa no salão enquanto o Malfoy entra gingando sobre seus sapatos de grife. Quando vê que algumas pessoas até se levantaram, um sorriso enviesado corta seu rosto. Não tenho nem a reação de juntar as palmas das minhas mãos para acompanhá-los.

Ah meu Merlin! É ele mesmo, aquele cabelo platinado, aquele olhar superior e aquele sorriso de desdém. MEU NOVO CHEFE É UM MALFOY!

-O Malfoy! – digo com a voz aguda. Lolita olha para mim sorrindo e depois o sorriso esmaece.

-Gina? Gina, você tá bem?

-Não. – digo olhando ainda para ele. Malfoy afasta o cabelo do olho com um leve balançar de cabeça e começa a falar. Mas eu não ouço. Fico só olhando para aquela figura desprezível que agora vai... Oh não! Ele vai mandar em mim!

-Você quer água? Eu vou pegar. – diz fazendo menção de levantar.

-Não Lola, deixa...É só que... Bem, é o Malfoy!

-É! - diz animada – Ei, eu conheço esse rostinho de algum lugar... Ei, ele já saiu aqui na revista entre os dez bruxos mais bonitos do Reino Unido!

Apenas gemo, frustrada.

-Lola, não era bem isso que eu queria dizer. Ele... ele é um, era um... um comensal. Fora que eu estudava com ele em Hogwarts.

-Mas eu sei muito bem que ele deu muitas informações para o Ministério quando veio para o nosso lado. Ele se redimiu, eu acho. Mas então vocês se conhecem?

-Não! Quer dizer, sim, mas a gente se odiava. Quer dizer, se odeia.

-Como se odeia? Vocês ainda mantêm contato?

-Não, não exatamente, alguns esbarrões, com algum membro Weasley. Ele é um arrogante, acha que só por que é rico, pode dizer o que bem entender. Um esnobe, sujo, desprezível! Argh!

-Nossa! Mas esses bonitinhos são os piores mesmo. Eu já passei por uma coisa parecida na escola, por ser trouxa.

-Ele também é um idiota quanto aos trouxas. Nos chama de traidores do sangue, por que somos uma família sangue puro que gosta de trouxas.

-Ih, esse daí então já caiu no meu conceito... – diz sussurrando.

Uma outra salva de palmas nos desperta e nos damos conta de que Malfoy acabou seu discurso, que com certeza foi patético.

Algumas pessoas estão se levantando e então acho que ele nos liberou para o almoço.

-Ainda quer ir na Cantina Mexicana da Dona Mercedes? – pergunto para Lola enquanto ela termina de passar seu batom.

-Claro! – diz sorrindo amplamente.

_**Draco&Ginny**_

Quando voltamos da Cantina, com alguns doces nos bolsos (por que a Dona Mercedes é muito amável. Ela me lembra alguém, mas não sei muito bem quem é... Até nos recebeu com um abraço e nos chama de queridas.), o saguão está praticamente vazio, tem algumas pessoas, é claro, mas elas estão circulando, apenas voltando do almoço. Só está na recepção quem deveria, ah e Robert, o segurança, na porta.

_**Draco&Ginny**_

Ah meu Merlin! Estou aqui na presidência sozinha. O que eu faço? Bato na porta? Será que tem alguém aí? Ah, e agora? Certo, eu vou... É, bater na porta é a única saída. Ou quem sabe eu deva apenas me sentar como se tudo estivesse normal...

Oh, não!

Lá vem o Sr. Buckman acompanhado do Malfoy de um outro cara. E... Eles estão vindo na minha direção. O Malfoy vai me despedir, não é? Bem na frente do Sr. Buckman e desse outro cara. É só olhar pro meu cabelo vermelho para sacar...

-Bom, Sr. Malfoy, essa é a senhorita Virgínia Weasley, minha, e acho que agora sua, secretária. – diz o senhor Buckman enquanto eu permaneço sentada com cara de pateta. Malfoy me avalia de cima para baixo e enrubesço. Ele aperta os olhos em minha direção e se aproxima o quanto pode de mim (até por que tem uma mesa no meio).

-Weasley? – pergunta levantando uma sobrancelha, depois de um momento constrangedor de silêncio.

-Sim, Malfoy, _a_ Weasley.

-Senhor, Malfoy você quis dizer. – diz o senhor Buckman severo.

-Sim, é claro... – digo sem graça.

-Bom, acho que a senhorita adoraria acompanhá-lo para que possa conhecer melhor a empresa. Não é? – pergunta se virando para mim com um olhar vidrado.

-Ahn... É.

_**Draco&Ginny**_

Por que o Malfoy não falou que não queria que _eu, _logo eu, apresentasse a empresa pra ele. Por que ele não disse que preferiria que o próprio Sr. Buckman fosse. E eu tenho a resposta na ponta da língua. Por que ele sabe o quão ruim é a presença dele pra mim. Como ele sabe que ele me incomoda, ótimo, vamos perturbar a Weasley.

Ah, eu não agüento ver todo mundo se transformar quando ele entra no escritório e o pior de tudo, puxar o saco dele. Gente, acorda! Ele é um crápula. E daí que ele paga o salário de vocês, você acha que só por que elogiou o terno dele, ele vai promovê-lo? Sinto muito, mas ledo engano seu. E ainda tem aqueles comentários madosos... "Mais um chefe, Gina?" disse Margot do RH. Ridícula! Esse pessoal não tem o mínimo de respeito?

Fora esse guarda-costas estúpido dele. Ou seja lá o que esse cara for, por que ele nem é tão grande assim para ser um guarda-costas. Pra falar a verdade ele é quase da minha altura.

-Weasley, esse aqui é Francis Taylor , meu assistente.

-Desculpa Mal... Sr. Malfoy, mas acho que você não precisa de um assistente. Eu pude perfeitamente dar conta do meu trabalh...

-Weasley, quem você pensa que é para falar do que eu preciso ou não? – diz calma e levemente - E, você deu conta _perfeitamente_, o que eu duvido muito, do seu trabalho por que o Buckman é um idiota que não sabe administrar nem a própria gaveta de cuecas.

-Então, se ele é seu assistente...

-Ele é meu assistente pessoal, o que é uma coisa totalmente diferente de _você._

-Certo... – disse bufando. – Bem, senhor Malfoy, - ah, detesto chamá-lo de senhor Malfoy, parece que ele sorri satisfeito por estar num cargo maior que o meu - este é o departamento de Marketing.

Eu não vou agüentar por muito tempo esse idiota me tratando mal. Eu juro que eu peço demissão e arranjo outro emprego, afinal eu já estou aqui a três anos. Mas pelo que estou vendo, não vou agüentar mais um ano aqui. Ah, esse Malfoy me dá nos nervos!

Ah, a Lola, está bem ali, acenando de dentro do seu cubículo. Malfoy a cumprimenta, sem sorrir, claro, e depois ela olha para mim, sua boca está se mexendo mas não está saindo nenhum som. Ela diz "Ele é mais bonito de perto." E depois se abana.

Eu, do mesmo modo que ela, tento dizer com a boca, sem emitir qualquer barulho "Mas ele é um imbecil.". Ela olha para as costas dele a uns dois cubículos do dela e depois se abana mais ainda. "MEU DEUS! Olha a bunda dele!" diz apontando Malfoy com o polegar.

É lógico que eu não vou olhar pra bunda do Malfoy. Meu Merlin, o Malfoy! Até parece que eu posso sequer supor a idéia de olhar logo para a bunda do MALFOY!

Ele termina os cumprimentos e sai de queixo em pé, para variar um pouco, da sala.

-Acabou, Weasley? – pergunta ele com a voz tediosa.

-Acho que sim..., hum, senhor. – acrescento quando ele me lança um olhar significativo.

-Bom, não precisa mais me guiar pelo prédio, ao menos a presidência, que é o que interessa, eu sei onde fica. Você devia estar achando fantástico um Malfoy depender de você, não?

Eu nem me dei o trabalho de responder. Eu... estava ocupada olhando... Ah, agora me sinto totalmente culpada! Eu não queria olhar, mais lá estava ela, bem ao alcance da minha vista, pedindo para ser observada. E... Pronto, olhei para a bunda do Malfoy. E o pior, eu a achei lin...

Não importa o que eu achei sobre a bunda do Malfoy. O que importa é o que eu acho do dono, e para mim ele é um tremendo de um mal educado.

Quanto tempo será que terei que o aturar?

_**Draco&Ginny**_

-WEASLEY! – ouço Malfoy me chamar como uma explosão. Ah meu Deus, o que será dessa vez? Essa é a décima quinta vez que ele me chama, sendo que ele só está aqui há quatro horas!

-Você não me ouviu chamando? – pergunta arrogante.

-Hum, não. Claro que não. – minto. Para falar a verdade, ele estava me chamando há uns cinco minutos, mas eu não queria olhar para aquela cara de doninha dele.

-Então por que está coçando o nariz?

-Coçando o nariz? – pergunto olhando interessada para minhas unhas.

-E por que não olha nos meus olhos?

-Olha aqui Malfoy, digo, senhor Malfoy, você me chamou aqui para que afinal? Com certeza não foi para fazer uma avaliação minimalista dos meus gestos, foi?

-Weasley, Weasley... – diz rastejando para perto de mim, sorrateiro – Olha, você está abusando.

-Você ainda não viu nada. – digo baixinho.

-E caso você tenha uma resposta na ponta da língua para cada coisa que eu diga, terei o enorme prazer de não ver mais nada mesmo. – ele faz uma pausa e depois prossegue. - O Francis quer saber de todas as minhas reuniões para amanhã, para agendar minhas outras atividades.

-Perfeitamente. – digo num tom eficiente que nem sei de onde surgiu.

-Ele tem que marcar hora no salão de beleza, é? – pergunto para Francis quando saímos da sala.

-Não, o senhor Malfoy não vai ao cabeleireiro. Ele tem um esteticista que o visita em casa. – diz ele sério.

Minha cara despenca. Nossa, onde está o senso de humor desse cara? Por Merlin, ele deveria tentar sorrir. Deve ser a convivência com o Malfoy. Agora entendo a situação desse pobre coitado...

-Ah, – diz Francis antes de fechar a porta de vidro esfumado da sala de Malfoy – o senhor Malfoy disse que já está bom por hoje. Até amanhã! – diz robótico.

Esse cara me assusta! E eu não estou falando do Malfoy, por que eu mando ele ir caçar sapos de chocolate e pronto, mas sim do Francis. Coitado...


End file.
